Coming Home
by ballergrl
Summary: A simple one shot from yuuki's point of view. It's been three years since her transformation, what has happened between her, Kaname, and Zero? This was written a while ago but I hope you like it! KanamexYuki


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight…although, I wish I could!!! T.T

Note: This was written about the time volume third came out in the U.S. so there might be some stuff wrong in the story. This is also a one shot too.

**COMING HOME**

I stood in front of Cross Academy. My luggage carried by both of my arms. I could hear the car's engine, waiting for me in the back. I couldn't believe three years had passed. Today was the last day of school for me. I had luckily graduated high school and it was time to go home. I gave one last long look and went into the black car. As I stepped into the wide vehicle it reminded me of a past memory.

_Flashback:_

"_Zero, come on! I finally got my license and headmaster needs stuff from town. And he gave me the keys!" I squealed excitedly as my supposedly best friend gave me a glare. _

"_There is absolutely no way I am getting into the same car with you. You fall just by walking, who knows what's gonna happen in a moving car," he insulted. I gave him a viscious glare and reached for his sleeve. Dragging him in the car anyway. We actually managed to get into town perfectly fine._

That was the day I actually killed my first level E vampire without the help of Zero or any night class member on that note. I never knew I possessed such powers. I realize now that it was the first turning point towards my new life. I would never forget that day. I found out the truth that day. The truth to every missing piece to my unfinished puzzle.

_After the death of that vampire, Zero led me to the archives once again. We called the headmaster to join us as well all determined to find out what had just happened. How I, a lowly human, was able to kill off a level E with just a flick of my wrist. I needed to make sure of one thing as I pulled out the large book that once scared me to almost death. _

_Handing it to my adoptive father, I asked him to turn to the right page. The flames I had experienced before did not frighten her this time. In fact, it was almost expected. Rather than trying to run away I felt as if I was getting pulled in. I was actually able to touch the scorching flames without receiving a burn. A message was burnt for my eyes only and the results surprised everyone but the headmaster._

"You left that day didn't you Zero? You couldn't stand being with me anymore after that," I whispered to myself. I looked back and remembered once again. I hadn't seen Zero for almost a month and the transformation was already complete.

"_Zero! Stop! I can't help what I am! Not anymore! I was born this way!"_

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do! I only came back to get the rest of my belongings. I have to get out of here once and for all. I thought I couldn't stand being a vampire myself. But now you're one of them. Even worse, you're the same as him!" He said those last words wish so much disdain and agony, it seemed as if it would hurt everyone around him._

"_I'm still the same Yuuki! Should it matter if I'm a vampire or not? I still have the same mind and face," reasoning with Zero would always be a hard thing to do. I tried to stop him physically but he only flung me back as if I myself was a contagious disease. _

"_Don't you ever touch me. If you were a regular vampire then maybe I could have tolerated it. But you're not! You're the same as HER! No, you're the same as him! You're a PUREBLOOD! Do you know how much that says? Do you think we could ever be the same as we once were? Good bye, vampire." And he left, not even looking back once. I wasn't able to stop him any more but on that day I vowed that I would find him once again. Some day. And I will prove to him that vampires and humans could live together in peace without all the secrecy. _

It's been three years since Zero left. And the driver stopped the car when we reached our destination. A mansion stood beautifully in front of me. I must have seen this area a thousand times now, but it still shocked me that this was now my new home.

_Two years ago…_

"_Yuuki, can you give me an answer now? I've been waiting for two years and I think I've been patient long enough." I couldn't help but smile. It was true, I had never gave him a full and honest answer and it was entertaining to watch him wait for me. I had never seen him this nervous before. _

_We were dancing on the balcony once again. I had on a dress that I actually bought myself and Kaname was waiting for my reply like a little boy just about to get a new toy. I reached up to give him my answer as he lowered his head. _

"_I love you too" I finally whispered the four simple words that meant so much to him. It had been about a year since my change and I finally found some light in my very dark room. _

"Welcome home Yuuki-sama. I'm glad to see you have arrived safely." The housekeeper greeted.

"Tsubaki, we had this conversation before, call me Yuuki." I always though she was too formal. It made me feel uncomfortable. Like I didn't meet specific standards.

"But it is not proper Yuuki-sama." She persisted and I sighed. I knew that was the end of that conversation.

"Is Kaname working again?" I asked, only trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he is in his office once again," although Tsubaki was very formal I could tell she cared for her master a great deal. For she sighed when she gave me her reply. I didn't like this expression at all.

"Tsubaki, has he slept at all?" She shook her head and I was gone by the time she tried to explain. I was getting tired of this.

"_Kaname, I think you're working too hard. Ichijou tells me you're not even sleeping. You may be a vampire but you're not a God." I saw him look up and gave me a warm and tired smile. I had just transferred to the night class and just came back from guardian duty. I had to train the new guardians since the old ones were no longer available. I was also missing classes and never actually getting sleep trying to make up for my missed classes during the day. I knew Kaname would have a very nice "chat" with the headmaster but it didn't matter. It was ok for me to be exhausted. Kaname on the other hand was a different story._

"_I only have a few more to writ., I'll go to bed soon." His reply wasn't very persuasive so I took his papers away from him. _

"_Kaname, the government can wait. You need to sleep. Now." I had to actually be stern towards Kaname now. Even when he tried to get the papers back or try to distract me. I had to be more confident in front of the night class and around my boyfriend. Who else would make him sleep? I saw him to towards the couch and I relaxed, but he surprised me and dragged me over._

"_Kaname!" There was no use fighting him sometimes, so I relaxed my head on his chest. The couch was big enough for the both of us anyway. With both of us being so comfortable, we fell asleep almost instantly without anyones disturbance thanks to Ichijou. _

"Kaname? I know you're in here." The office was huge. In fact it was two rooms. So I actually had to make sure he was in the "office". It was huge compared to his study at school. It was shocking even to this day. I actually got lost the first time I came into the room. Walking towards the actual office another pleasant memory invaded my mind.

"_Kaname! Look! The view from here is wonderful! I'm so jealous! I wish my home was as beautiful as yours." It had been the first time I entered Kaname's home._

"_If you love the view from the inside, wait until you see it from the balcony. Tollow me." He took my hand and led me to our destination. In front of me was a beautifully placed candlelit dinner. I gasped in surprise and looked up towards his handsome face. _

"_Happy one year anniversery Yuuki." I actually got the nerve to initiate a gentle kiss thanking him._

"_You remembered." _

"_How could I ever forget?" We enjoyed the evening eating a marvolous meal along with a couple blood tablets. I noticed something that sparkled at the bottom of my glass and saw what was at the bottom. _

"_Oh, Kaname." I saw him come over to my side of the table and bend on one knee. _

"_Yuuki, be my wife. Be with me forever." His tone wasn't cocky at all when he spoke those words. In fact they were almost afraid. Afraid that I would refuse. _

I smiled as I stepped out of my thoughts. I had told Kaname that I would be visiting the headmaster but of course he had to come home and work. Even though he promised me he would rest instead. I saw him working at his large desk from the door. So much for my promise.

"Kaname Kuran, if you do not come out this minute-" but I never did have to finish my threat. He was already next to me and sealing my lips with a kiss.

"You'll do what?" I heard him tease as he let me go. I knew how to play this game, and I knew how to play it well.

"I'll make you sleep on the couch for the rest of the month." I wouldn't like it, but I could always deal with it later.

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say to your husband, Mrs. Kuran" I gave him an arrogant look. He knew I actually liked it when he called me that.

"If my husband wasn't such a workaholic, I would be much nicer. Don't you think Mr. Kuran?" He gave me the smile I loved so much and gave me another kiss.

"Welcome home, love," he whispered as he wrapped his long, strong arms around me.

"I'm home."

**End**

How did you like it? Well I hoped you liked it! Plz review! 


End file.
